This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Certain initiators for energetic materials must meet the MIL-DTL-23659 standard, which requires that the initiator assembly be exposed to a relatively large amount of electrical power (i.e., 20 amps @ 440 VAC) for an extended period of time (i.e., 5 minutes) without causing initiation of the initiator assembly's output charge. Exposure of the initiator assembly to such large amounts of electrical power can cause the initiator assembly's input charge, typically formed of a secondary explosive, to “cook off”. The standard requires that the initiator assembly be constructed such that cook-off of the input charge not cause subsequent energetic initiation (i.e., combustion, deflagration, detonation) of the initiator assembly's output charge. Heretofore, the initiator assemblies that we know of that are compatible with the MIL-DTL-23659 standard must have an external vent that permits gases generated by the input charge as it cooks-off (and fragments of the initiator assembly) to be vented from the interior of the initiator assembly.
It can be desirable at times to position an initiator assembly within the propellant of a motor (e.g., rocket). For such initiators to also comply with the MIL-DTL-23659 standard, the initiator assembly cannot leak or eject materials or energy that might possibly initiate the motor propellant. Additionally, such an initiator assembly is preferably relatively small, produces a consistent output, and should not generate casing fragments or solid by-product that could impede proper function of the motor valves.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved initiator assembly that is suited for use in the propellant of a motor.